


One tries to fly away

by perrythedeer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, F/F, Lillie/Moon is in the background but its there, Pokemon, Sun fucking dies, Violence, Why is his name 'you' what the hell japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: I had made the decision to wear one of Suns shirts, surprisingly it fit well, but then again most of the shirts i wore were either over or undersized, so either way i wouldn't have cared.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene | Moon, Moon & Sun (Pokemon), Moon/Lillie (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	One tries to fly away

I watched Sun on the tauros, my bow and arrows ready at hand, i stared at the UB for a second, knowing well that it would avoid me. I glanced back at Sun, gesturing for him to get farther away before aiming an arrow at the pile of wires that Anabel called UB-03 Lightning. 

I saw a bolt shoot out from it towards Sun and saw the Tauros skillfully dodge it at the boys wish. I shot the arrow, seeing it pierce through some of the wire. I heard it turn towards me and watched its head seem to whirl around on its ‘neck’.

I saw a bolt of lightning shoot towards me and froze up, before darting to move out of the way. I was a second too late and my arm got hit. I screamed out in pain and flinched, realizing after a moment that i couldn't move, besides my knees shaking.

It shot another bolt at me and i just stared as i watched it come towards me. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and trying to move out of the way.

My legs didn’t move, but it didn't hit me. I heard a choking sound in front of me and i opened my eyes quickly, seeing the Courier in front of me, his body shaking from the force of the blast and the electricity coursing through him. “…Miss? you ok?”

I stared for a few more seconds, before my vision misted up and i saw a more blurry version of the Courier fall to the ground. I stared at Lightning for a second and struggled to draw another arrow, before watching a flash of white light hit and engulph the Ultra beast. 

I glanced up to see Lillie riding Lunala- or Nebby as we called it. The legendary darted forward towards the UB, creating one of its portals and knocking it through, much to the UBs surprise and anger.

Lillie got off Lunala and ran to Suns side, throwing something at me. i didn't catch it but just let myself fall to my knees, looking down at it. Paralysis heal. I grabbed it as fast as i could and used it on myself, before crawling over to join Lillie next to the Courier.

Lillie had rolled him over and used a paralysis heal on him as well. The Courier was softly whining at the moment. I threw my bag and quiver off my back and started searching through my stuff, grabbing my pharmacist equipment and pulling it out. “Hey Miss.. take care of- y-your arm first, i'm.. i'm fine” Sun coughed after a few seconds of me searching through my stuff. 

“You got shot with a lightning bolt in the torso, likely around the- the lung area. you are not fine.” I spoke with as monotone a voice i could, not wanting to alert him to the fear i had. I thought i would be ready to lose him when the time came i had been shoving him in the way of danger myself for the past two years i-.

I shoved those thoughts down. I was not going to lose the courier. I started working on the wound, Lillie focusing on trying to keep Sun awake and talking, which was difficult as it was today, him having been in one of his episodes.

“I love you miss” I ignored him, continuing to work on his wound, trying to stop my hands from shaking. “i-i'm really dizzy miss. t-there like.. f-four of you and Lillie.” “focus on me right now Sun” Lillie tried to grab his attention, and i thanked her silently for it. “Which one of you?” I heard Lillie's giggle follow that question, and mist clouded my eyes again.

“Miss, a-are you- okay??” I blinked open my eyes, glancing at Sun. The courier had such a concerned look on his face for being as weak as he was, blood was leaking out of his mouth and seemed to stain his lips. I shook my head a bit and wiped my face with my arm, feeling the wetness of tears on my cheeks. Ah. Well, so much for looking calm.

I kept trying to fix his wound, and after a few minutes i felt Lillie shake me. I glanced up. The girl had tears running down her cheeks “Moon, he-” I shook my head violently and looked down at the wound again, working faster on it “Moon. Moon!” Lillie's voice raised a bit and i looked up again, tears falling from my eyes. “i cant- hes okay hes gonna be okay-” “Moon please-” “hes fine hes okay hes gonna wake up he p-probably just fell asleep-”

“Moon.” She grabbed my wrists. I stared at her for another second, before looking at Suns face. His eyes were still open they were still-. They were clouded over.

I gave a tiny sob, that broke into a wail, i grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a few times, yelling for him to stop playing around like that. Lillie tried to grab me again and i shoved her away, before just hugging Sun tightly, sobbing weakly into his shoulder, whining loudly, and ongoing “nooonono-” mixed with “tell me you're still here please–”

After about an hour i was calmer, though i still had refused to move. Lillie was just quietly rubbing my back as i held Sun. “Moonie. honey its getting dark, we’ve gotta go home and- bring him back to Kukui” her voice was soft, a loving tone in it. I shook my head softly, but stood up, picking the boy up with me “its just… i'm gonna wake up soon…” i muttered to myself, getting led to Lunala by Lillie.

Once we got back i was quiet, Kukui took Suns body from me and i just stared down at the blood staining my shirt and arms. “Moonie, go take a shower sweetie, ill be here when-” I shoved Lillie back “go home” She frowned a bit, sighing “…alright, but i'm gonna come back tomorrow, i love you, alright?” I nodded a bit, before heading upstairs.

I had made the decision to wear one of Suns shirts, surprisingly it fit well, but then again most of the shirts i wore were either over or undersized, so either way i wouldn't have cared. I sat quietly in his room, Dollar having decided to sit near me, likely because he learnt what had happened.

I stared down at the floor, quietly humming to myself, lightly rocking back and forth. I told myself id be ready for it, i told myself id be okay. I would shove him into danger dammit why wasn't i ready- I sobbed softly, burying my face in my hands.

I woke up later with my head being pet, I quickly turned around to stare at the person, seeing Lillie sitting next to me. “Hey- hey its just me.” “i wish it wasn't” “i know.” She lightly pulled me up, hugging me close “you're gonna make it through this, alright Moonie?” “he didn't” “you'll see him again” “hah.” “you will, really, maybe not in this life” I lightly shoved her off “Lil. i don't believe in that stuff, you know that” She frowned a bit “Moon i'm trying to make you feel better-” “its not working” “Moon” “can you just leave me alone?”

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before Lillie sighed and stood up. “ill be in the living room” and she walked out of the room. I looked down again, curling up a bit again. Stupid fucking people, stupid beliefs, stupid everything- i just wanted Sun back, i wasn't ready to let go yet.


End file.
